Memory Clippings
by SunnyDrop
Summary: Looking back, Sundrop relishes in her memories, the good and the bad. They're just that part of her that she can't replace with anything else except for memories. She'll never forget any of those times when pride flowed through her she thought she would be swept off her feet. Or when fear and anger coursed through her, thinking she would explode. Care to join her remembering?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded... at all. I have chiz going on. So I wrote this one-shot of a battle. This IS NOT my OC Sundrop, its just an apprentice named Sunpaw! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

The shadowed moor turned silver as the night was lit by the shining warriors of StarClan, but it was soon darkened by clouds, dark, rain-filled storm clouds, casting a ominous shadow over the sparkling blades of grass that was WindClan territory. The small dark figures where silent with fear, but courage and hope gleamed in their eyes.

I flicker of movement weaved its way through the other bodies, and climbed to a tip of a big stone. His tail and chest where puffed out with pride.

"We where out-smarted, out-numbered, and beat." he yowled to the night sky. "But tonight! Tonight, ThunderClan will regret every move, every thought, and every warrior! Tonight, WindClan will rule the forest!"

Yowls of agreement, triumph and glee greeted his words. "Ripplestar! Ripplestar!" chanted a dappled white and brown she-cat. The rest of the Clan started to chant along with her. "Ripplestar! Ripplestar! Ripplestar!"

"Warriors of StarClan, guide us, show us the way!" Ripplestar called.

Sunpaw watched all this taking place, wondering if StarClan was really listening. What if she never made it back? What if someone else never made it back? She shivered. She had always want to be in a battle, now that she was, she was worried sick, she was scared. could she even help WindClan if she couldn't where she was putting her own paws? She felt as if the weight of the world was depending on her, but it was to big for her shoulders to carry. She wanted someone to take the weight from her. She one question for the battle, what would it be like after? Thousands of answers played themselves back in her head, just for this one simple question. She felt like a kit again, she just wouldn't let go of it.

"It is time, my fellow warriors. Let us go." RIpplestar said, his final words echoing in the silence of the camp, echoing off rocks and leaves.

Cats, warriors and apprentices alike, poured out after the silver leader. Sunpaw sighed, but put one gold paw after another. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure that the cat from ThunderClan would hear her coming. Something warm pressed against her, a wisp of russet-brown fur. Aspenpaw twined his tail with hers, but didn't say a word. The two walked in comfortable silence.

"I promise, I won't let _anything _happen to you." Aspenpaw said firmly. Sunpaw wished she could believe him, she wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. Not knowing what was going to take place at the ThunderClan border.

The WindClan patrol kept on, their paws dampening from the dewy blades of grass that the moon had turned silver. The icky scent of ThunderClan sent a shiver down her spine. Surprisingly, the WindClan warriors climbed up several trees, their small figures and stealth made them almost invisible. They crouched on several different tree's, oak, willow, mahogany, pine and so many more.

Rustling in some nearby shrubs alerted the WindClan cats. ThunderClan cats emerged -many more then Sunpaw thought where going to be- and started walking towards the trees where the WindClan cats where hiding. The patrol leader, a charred black tom who was known as Coalstream, stopped and raised his tail to alert the rest of the patrol. Momentary fear shone in his eyes, before Ripplestar and the rest of the WindClan patrol launched from the trees. Yowls and screeches reached Sunpaws ears, as the honey colored she-cat starred in horror at the scene below her.

She was snapped back into reality when Aspenpaw screeched and launched himself from her side. She felt frozen to the branch. Fear seeped through her and blood rushed to her head. She saw Aspenpaw battling two warriors, getting backed up against a aspen tree witch seemed just cruel. For a split second, she knew was she was doing and launched herself from the tree. But panic engulfed her once again and she was hurled through the air. She landed on the back of a big gray and white she-cat who was pinning Aspenpaw to the tree a moment before.

The gray and white she-cat yowled in frustration, and shook herself violently in an attempt to throw off Sunpaw, but Sunpaw sunk in her long, hooked and pointed claws, and hung on. Small droplets of blood disturbed the beautiful golden fur of her paws.

The other warrior, a shimmering white tom, was snickering at the gray and white she-cat.

"Icefeather! Don't just stand there! Get this stupid apprentice off of me!" said the gray and white she-cat.

"Sure, Softsong." Icefeather chuckled. "I'll help get the apprentice off of a warrior." Icefeather started to moved towards Softsong, but was intercepted when Aspenpaw hurtled himself into the white warrior, pinning him to the ground. Icefeather looked amused.

"I forgot you where still alive, little warrior." Icefeather said nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, Softsong had done a kind of twist, and had thrown Sunpaw off. Sunpaw fluffed up her fur, and pulled her lips back into a snarl, her fear momentarily forgotten.

"Aw, how cute! Well, apprentice? What are you going to do? Stand there and growl?" Softsong taunted.

Sunpaw wanted a good come-back, something she would be proud of. She dis-liked this warrior, but didn't have the courage to attack her. So she hissed at her instead.

"Didn't think so." Softsong said gleefully. The she-cat lashed out at Sunpaw. The honey colored she-cat felt a warm trickle of blood above her left eye. She was stunned, watching Softsong she felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Come on, you're so boring!" Softsong purred. She lashed out her other paw, ripping Sunpaw's ear.

"Sunpaw!" Aspenpaw called. He had several cuts and his left ear was missing its tip. Icefeather was still pinned under him, and he had some wounds as well, but he wasn't laughing anymore. Aspenpaw leaped off of Icefeather, landing in-front of Sunpaw defensively. "You stay away from her, you stupid fur-ball!" Aspenpaw hissed. He leaped at Softsong, ripping her soft fur. She hissed in annoyance, and swiped at his head. Aspenpaw ducked and swiftly slid in between her legs, and raked at her stomach, then slid out when Softsong tried to pin him by flopping down on her stomach. He jumped on her back, and closed his eyes, jutting out his strong right paw.

Sunpaw heard the rip of flesh then a soft _thump. _She hadn't realized her eyes where closed until she opened them to see what lied before her. Aspenpaw lay on the ground, and he didn't appear to be breathing. Blood was coming from a large gash in his flank.

"Aspenpaw!" she yowled, running to his side, pressing her nose in his fur. "Softsong, you... you monster!" Sunpaw roared, and before she knew it, Softsong was just another life-less body. Icefeather had gotten up, watching the whole scene take place. Now, he towered over Sunpaw, anger in his eyes as he pinned her down.

"You just killed my mate!" he spat, clearly heart-broken. Sunpaw didn't care. She faced Icefeather with hatred and anger.

The white tom raised a paw. Sunpaw prepared herself for the death-blow. She closed her eyes. _At least I'll see Aspenpaw again... _

She felt Icefeather's paw coming down to hit her, the final blow.

But it never came.

Instead, Sunpaw felt Icefeather's weight lifted off of her, and she opened her eyes. Aspenpaw was heaving a breath, towering over Icefeather's still corpse. He gave Sunpaw a long look, before collapsing, coughing up blood. Sunpaw cried out, dashing to Aspenpaw. He was only slightly breathing, and Sunpaw was sure he was a goner, but she could still hope.

"Aspenpaw, you can't leave me! I... I owe you so much!" she heard her voice break. A tortoiseshell pelt was next to her in a instant, the medicine cat, Falconbreeze.

And the battle was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**I lied.**

**I felt like doing random clips from Sundrop's life, so here we are! =D**

**WestIsAwesome: Not a story, a MEMORY CLIPPING. ;)**

**Alex Shay: Hay. Thanks, I'll keep working it, a billion hits is what I'll get. (For smart Ross Lynch/Austin and Ally fans, you should get that)**

**Robinwing: Heheh, yeah. You need to update your Life of Sundrop one too XD**

**Icebreathstar: Welllll... It happened XD**

**Petalwish: I'm STILL shocked you read this! Uh, yeah, but umm, he's not dead!**

**Jaysong of ThunderClan: Well, yeah... that was kinda the point. Uh, sort of.**

**Anyways, here we are, clip 2!**

Sundrop felt herself storming out of the camp, her legs taking her wherever.

"Sundrop wait!" Dustbreeze called after his sister, racing to catch up with her.

"Leave me alone!" Sundrop hissed, dashing through the forest as fast as her paws would carry her. She speed up ever so slightly and turned a corner, crashing into a holly bush that held the scents of Hailstorm and her, from the night before. The nest was still there. She flopped down in her stomach into the nest and covering her face with her paws.

"Sundrop!" she heard Dustbreeze as he passed the holly bush.

"Idiot..." she whispered, hurt.

It wasn't long before she heard heavy paw steps behind her. Leaves rustled as Dustbreeze entered.

"Get out." Was all Sundrop said, barring her teeth at her brother.

"Just give me a chance to explain." Dustbreeze pleaded with her, his eyes shining with pain. "Please."

Sundrop had heard enough. She got up and turned to face her brother, fury evident in her sparkling honey colored eyes. "What do you want?"

"For you to give me a chance! Some... I don't know, time, time to explain."

"You're a _traitor!" _Sundrop spat. "Your meeting with... With _her! _She's a ShadowClan cat for StarClan's sake!"

"Junipersong isn't like that, Sis!" Dustbreeze pleaded with her. "She isn't like the rest! Can't you understand how I feel?"

How could she understand? She didn't want a ShadowClan cat. She had never wanted anything like that. Dustbreeze should understand how she felt! Broken-hearted, cheated, miserable! How would he like it to be holding his sisters' secret if the roles where reversed.

"No, no. I don't understand." Sundrop said. "I will never understand, and I never want to understand either." she added.

"What if..." Dustbreeze faltered. "What if Junipersong was Hailstorm? What if Hailstorm was from ShadowClan?"

"What are you talking about?" Sundrop sneered, pulling away from her brother.

"Come on! We've all seen you two together! This... holly bush smells like the two of you!" Dustbreeze pointed out.

"I..." She had nothing to say to him. Nothing that would make it worth the pain she felt. Her eyes darkened, and began to fill with rage. How _dare _he compare Junipersong to Hailstorm? They where _nothing _alike! "Junipersong will never fill the place of Hailstorm! Never!" she spat before launching at her brother and pinning him to the ground.

"You traitor!" she hissed, slashing a paw against his cheek, scarlet droplets showering her perfectly golden paw tips. "You betrayed me, and you Clan!" she lashed out her other paw and now Dustbreeze was bleeding above his eye as well. But he wouldn't fight back.

"Do you have any idea how I feel, holding this secret from my own Clan?!" she said.

Dustbreeze looked depressed for a minute, before his eyes lit up with both fear and curiosity.

"What?" Sundrop meowed, anger exploding from her voice.

"Your... your eyes. They're glowing... with a red rim." Dustbreeze explained. "And your pads are so hot. Oww!" Dusbreeze scrunched his eyes in pain. Sundrop, shocked, removed her paw from his chest, where her claws were unfeelingly digging into his chest fur. There was a paw sized mark on his chest, where his fur was burnt and shrivelled up, some stand still on fire, burning feebly.

"Wh-what in the..." Sundrop backed away, then started to run. Run. Run.

As far as she could go.

**I updated something! Yay! So, yes, my OC has a secret power! Leave in the reviews what you think it is. =D**

**QOTD: Should I continue? Any cats you want me to add?**

**Until next time! **

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


End file.
